


Benrey's Employment at the Slut-station

by AfterGayight, Second_to_none



Category: HLVRAI- FANDOM, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Anal, Bottom Benrey, Cunnilingus, Free Use, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise, Slight degregation, Spitroasting, Them/They Benrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterGayight/pseuds/AfterGayight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_to_none/pseuds/Second_to_none
Summary: Benrey likes sex. They always have. It’s a bit of a hassle getting it though. Humans seem to have a lot of complex rituals before you can even get them out of their pants.The security guard job at Black Mesa comes as a blessing in that regard. It seems that there is a very liberal hook up culture going on in the sprawling facility. Benrey hasn’t even worked there for a week before figuring out just how much fun their colleagues are.
Relationships: Benrey/multiple, Tommy Coolatta/Darnold
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Benrey's Employment at the Slut-station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free use Benrey is hot. There is going to be a lot of that win this fic. Also maybe some feels in later on. There are also secret cameos in this chapter. Have fun figuring out who they are ;)

Benrey likes sex. They always have. It’s a bit of a hassle getting it though. Humans seem to have a lot of complex rituals before you can even get them out of their pants. A bit unnecessary really, why all the extra steps? Lots of drinks, weird compliments and touching before the clothes come off. 

They had tried some of the hook up apps available but found that even those included lots of effort. Not to mention that flirting via text is even harder than doing it in person. The dick pics were kinda fun though, gave them some fresh material for their spank bank. But in the end toys and their own hand can’t compare to the real deal. Getting stuffed and fucked by someone until no thoughts remain, only pleasure coursing through their veins. Yeah, that’s the shit they  _ really _ need. 

The security guard job at Black Mesa comes as a blessing in that regard. It seems that there is a very liberal hook up culture going on in the sprawling facility. Nerds are really horny...who knew? 

In general scientists seem to prefer keeping things discreet, which is alright they guess. Even a quickie with a nerd in a janitor’s closet can be fun now and again, but it doesn’t hold a candle to what the facility guards like to get up to. Benrey hasn’t even worked there for a week before figuring out just how much fun their colleagues are. 

It had been a regular day up until they had gone to fetch their PSP out of their locker. The first thing that greets Benrey is a guard leaning against a locker, his eyes closed with bliss. They faintly remember him introducing himself as Jeffrem the other day. Another guard Benrey doesn’t know sits on their knees before him, sucking the man’s dick with vigor. 

The fact that the two guards haven’t bothered hiding in a toilet stall or the shower intrigues Benrey. Since they don’t seem to care if they’re found, maybe they wouldn’t mind if someone else joins in… 

Worth a try.

Stepping closer Benrey catches the eye of Jefferem who raises his eyebrows in question. A flirty look and a few crude hand movements is all it takes for Benrey to get their point across. Jeffrem smiles as he beacons them closer with a curl of his finger.

Benrey’s feeling just a little smug when they strut over to the pair. They know how to act like a slut and they won’t apologize for that. It speeds things up when trying to find hookups at clubs, so why not use it? 

Pulling the kneeling guard off his dick Jefferem motions for them to scooch over. Accepting the free seat Benrey wastes no time sinking to their knees, shuffling closer to get a good angle. Now at the same level as the other guard Benrey glances over at their coworker. The guard’s warm brown eyes light up as they land on Benrey, greeting them with a cheeky smile.

The smile turns to a smirk as they move down to lap at Jefferem’s balls, leaving Benrey to show off their nonexistent gag reflex. 

It’s easy taking the whole cock, wrapping their lips around it and pushing it down their throat effortlessly. Jeffrem makes an appreciating sound as Benrey swallows around him.

“You’re a talented little cock sucker aren’t you? Josh, help them out a bit.”

The brown eyed guard must’ve been in this situation before  because they obey immediately. Their hand is quick to find its way to Benrey’s crotch, palming their growing erection through the fabric. Nimble fingers work open their pants to release Benrey’s hard dick. Stroking a thumb over the sensitive head, Josh starts working their shaft. The pleasant pumping of their fist has Benrey moaning around the dick in their mouth. Eager to return the favour Benrey fiddles with Josh’s belt and zipper, eventually getting it open. Their thick fingers find a hard t-dick and wet folds to play with. Not Benrey’s area of expertise but they are nothing if not willing to learn. 

It’s been a while since Benrey’s been in a threesome, though they wish it was otherwise. It is always great sharing a cock with someone. Letting tongues stroke over each other as they work the shaft in tandem, spit and precum mixing into one glorious slick mess. Good shit.

Organizing a meeting always seems to take double the time, requiring too much talking and not enough getting down to business. Getting to do one without going through all the preamble is kinda neat. 

Jeffrem groans above them, a hand finding Benrey’s hair and helping them set a rhythm. 

Benrey can’t help the desperate whine that escapes their lips when Jefferem’s hand tightens in their hair. The sound seems to go down well with their current partners. A shiver goes through Jeffrem and under their fingers Benrey can feel Josh twitch. So these two like their bitches loud huh. 

Benrey can be loud. 

Slurping a bit extra loud around the cock the let out a quiet moan. The effect is immediate, Jeffrem thrust harder into their mouth. The dual sensation of a hand working their dick and having their throat filled really revs their engine. 

Sweet, they don’t even have to fake the sounds.

It doesn’t take long before Benrey feels that wonderful tightness building, starting in their stomach and working its way down their balls. They’re fast approaching when Jeffrem gives a grunt, spilling warm cum down their throat. The twitching of the cock on their tongue and the salty taste spreading in their mouth is what pushes them over the edge. Moaning around the still hard cock Benrey cums over Josh’s fingers, staining both their pants and shirt. There is a blissful emptiness in Benrey’s head as they let the sensation wash over them. 

Benrey comes back when Jeffrem pulls them off his softening cock and gives their hair an affectionate ruffle. 

“You really know your stuff, newbie.”

“Yeah I…” Benrey pauses a second to swallow down the last remains of cum still on their tongue“...Know a thing or two about sucking. Professional.”

“Wanna- wanna show that off some more maybe?” 

Josh looks at them hopefully. Their eyes are blown wide, cheeks flushed pretty and Benrey can feel their mouth water at the thought. 

Benrey makes quick work of their pants and soon they have their head buried between Josh’s thighs. They don't often get the chance to eat someone out but they know their tongue is long and nimble. Josh makes all kinds of pretty noises when they find that  _ really  _ good spot deep inside them. By the time they’re riding out their orgasm against their face they’re pressing Benrey’s face into their pubes. Lapping up their release Benrey can feel themself grow hard again, cock still hanging free from their open pants. 

“Eager one aren’t we?” Jeffrem chuckles as he strokes Benrey’s back much like how you’ve pet a cat. 

“Imma...watch’a call it, Duracell bunny. Can go on for days.”

“You don’t say.” Jeffram glances at the clock on the wall, a thoughtful look on his face. “How much time do you have left of your break Benrey?”

“Bout’ 15 minutes, but if you can find someone to cover for me…” They leave the implication unsaid.

“I can do it.” Josh sits up, a dopey smile on their face as they press a quick kiss to Benrey’s temple. Nice. “That mouth needs to get put to better use than asking for passports and shit.”

Benrey winks and lets their tongue roll out their mouth, showing off its impressive length. Josh makes a choked noise at the sight. 

“If you’re still here when I get off I want a second go on that.”

“Sure thing. Gonna give you a free ride pass. WIP.”

Josh nods eagerly as they collect their stuff, trying and failing to not look freshly fucked as they wobble out of the room.

“So how many would you be comfortable with Benrey?” Jeffrem is holding a phone in his hand, scrolling down a long list of names. 

The question makes Benrey’s dick go from half to full mast. How many? How many are there? They’ve only been to one proper orgy and that was only seven people and they only got fucked by four. 

“Uuhh...as many as you got.”

The statement earns them a raised eyebrow.

“You sure you can handle that?”

“Only one way to find out bro.” 

Jeffrem’s smile widens as they send out what seems to be a mass text. 

Before anyone arrives Jeffrem helps loosen up Benrey’s ass. It doesn’t take much to be honest. Being a bit of a size queen with a taste for monster dildos has them taking much larger things than Jeffrem’s fingers on the regular. 

Lying on their stomach on one of the benches Benrey has their ass propped up in the air by some folded towels. They’re probably gonna have to move eventually, but right now it’s perfect. They have their chin resting on another pile and it is comfortable. Their dick is snuggly nestled between the towels, giving some epic friction as they move their hips to meet Jeffrem’s fingers.

The question about condoms arises when Jeffrem fetches some more lube and Benrey is informed that everyone working in Black Mesa gets tested for STDs on a monthly basis. 

“It was easier to do that then trying to get everyone to stop going at it like bunnies.” Jeffrem chuckles as he prods at Benrey’s hole with a slicked up finger. “Although if you don’t wanna get cummed in I can find some.”

“Nah dude, wanna get that cream stuffing. Make me a doughnut!” 

Jeffrem’s laugh is almost as sexy as his moans. They’re gonna get along just fine. 

“Last thing. When you need to stop, just tap something three times. Two if you wanna slow down and one if you’re ok. Everyone here knows the signals and there are no questions asked if you wanna tap out.”

“That a challenge?” Benrey really can’t help themself. 

Of course it’s good that there is a system in place but Jeffrem is severely underestimating just how much cock Benrey craves. 

When Benrey hears the locker room door open they don’t look over their shoulder, the air of mystery is too good to ruin with a face. Jeffrem gives a short greeting before the sound of a zipper is accompanied by a small pop. For a second Benrey thinks it’s the bottle of lube before they feel something soft drag over their ass cheeks. A marker. 

They shudder and can’t hold back a moan. There is going to be a score of how many will fuck them? The sheer  _ thrill _ of it all is enough to make their dick dribble pre-cum. 

The feeling of a cock sliding into them is just as wonderful as it always is. It doesn’t matter how many times Benrey gets fucked, they never get tired of when the tip pops past their tight ring of muscle. Stretching a hand down and under them Benrey’s fingers brush against where the cock is buried in their ass, feeling just how wide they are stretched around it. The person above them shivers and grabs their wrist, holding it in place so Benrey can feel how they push further inside. 

Jeffrem keeps their mouth busy while they’re getting fucked the first round. Now that he can focus solely on Benrey he really lets loose, fucking their throat with a vigor that leaves them a drooling mess. The two guards soon find a rhythm and Benrey lets themself relax, enjoying the sensation of being used. They don’t even have to move their hips as the jostle of the thrusts lets their dick rub against the towles just the right amount. 

Benrey doesn’t hear when the door opens again, too lost in the sensation of getting spitroasted. It’s only when a new dick turns up in their peripheral vision that they understand that more people have arrived. The thought of people seeing them like this, spread out and used. Them literally gagging for their cocks. It’s enough to send him over the edge a second time. Pushing back onto the cock in their ass Benrey shoots their load into the pile of towels. 

The others don't let up, unbothered by their new fuck toys orgasm they keep chasing their own. Just like Benrey wants them to. 

The one fucking their ass cums first, groaning as they push in deep to fill Benrey up. Nice, first one. They feel the marker draw another tally on their ass. Will they even be able to keep count by the end of it? 

They hope not. 

By the time Jeffrem finishes down their throat Benrey can hear the murmur of more voices around them. They try not to look though. It’s much more fun if they can’t see the people waiting to fuck them. Maybe they should have asked for a blindfold. A thought for next time. They have cocks to please.

“Better form a line bros, I’mma milk y’all dry.”

A laugh ripples through the group of people surrounding them and Benrey is struck by the realisation that there are a lot of people in here right now. Like… a lot, alot. Maybe Benrey’s not gonna be the only one doing some milking today. 

Both of their hands are soon occupied as well as their mouth and ass. Someone asks if they’re doing ok and Benrey gives the closest thigh a single tap. As if on cue they start moving, all at the same time. If they hadn’t cum twice already Benrey would be shooting ropes right now. 

Yes, if there is a heaven this is probably what it would feel like. 

This is the most fun they’ve had in years. Minimal effort for maximum amount of cocks filling them up. It doesn’t matter if their own dick is getting overstimulated from the friction of the towels nor that their jaw is getting slightly sore. This is bliss, pure and simple. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh, the feelings of hands gripping their hips, hair, shoulders. The smell of sex in the air and the salty taste of precum on their tongue. If Benrey could live in this moment they would. 

Someone grunts, spilling hot cum over their back. Another tally is added to Benrey’s cum-score. More laughter echoes throughout the room when someone writes something on their lower back. Benrey reminds themself to ask Jeffrem to take a picture before they wash it off. Gonna frame it and put it beside their bed. 

Cum spills down their throat, another tally. 

“You still good to go?” 

One eager tap. 

Opening their mouth they try to make it as inviting as possible for the next person who slides in. They’ve given up to try and work their tongue around the cocks. It takes too much effort and it’s so nice having them thrust down their throat instead. 

Sometime during it all Josh returns, Benrey recognizing their soft voice as they gently stroke his hair. As promised Benrey lets their tongue lol out of their mouth, soft, wet and ready to mingle. 

Eating Josh out is a nice change of pace. Benrey takes their time alternating between sucking on their t-dick and letting their tongue explore deep inside them. Josh makes a lot of very good noises and Benrey is pleased when someone steps up behind the blond guard to play with their nipples. They deserve it.

When Josh shudders and cums Benrey stays on the task, licking and sucking until they’re whimpering from overstimulation. Benrey’s hard work is rewarded by a kiss on the top of their head and a written message on the hip. They take note of the placement so that they can read it properly later. 

In the end Benrey does lose count on how many times their ass has gotten filled. It's enough for it to start dripping out and running down their leg as the next person thrusts inside though. That means they’ve collected a good amount. 

The feeling of the pen on their skin. Another question, another tap. 

Someone adds more lube, the cold making them shiver before the friction and their skin heats it up.

“You good if I go a bit rough?” 

The next guest’s voice is deep and smooth. Nice. Benrey definitely wants to be roughed up by this one. A tap in response.

“Nice. Keep their mouth free. I wanna hear their pretty voice.”

Fuck yeah, show time. 

What slides into Benrey’s ass is nothing like what has been fucking them so far. Just the tip stretches them wider than any of the previous cocks have. Then they feel it, the first step of a Jacob’s ladder-piercing pressing its way past their entrance. It’s good that their mouth is free because Benrey would have choked on their moan had anything been down their throat. 

“You ok down there sweetcheeks?”

Benrey tries to answer but only manages a whimper, tries to nod, moans again before remembering to tap once.

“Better hold on then.”

With that he pulls them back onto his cock in one smooth motion, every step of the ladder-piercing shooting bolts of pleasure up Benrey’s spine. The person gets right to it, going as rough as promised. The first couple of thrusts has Benrey scrambling to hold onto the bench, fearing their face might meet the floor otherwise. Biting into the towels, Benrey tries to muffle the increasingly loud sounds escaping them. A particular hard push has them lose their hold on the bench, shoving them forward and punching a loud moan out of them.

“Can’t keep up, huh? No worries.”

Suddenly Benrey is pulled back and flipped to their side. Strong hands lift up one of their legs and press it against a broad chest. The new angle lets their hole finally be stretched wide enough for the cock to slide in without much resistance. The sturdy grip keeps them from getting jostled off the bench as the thrust picks up their pace. 

Heavy balls slap against their thighs at every thrust, the light sting a perfect contrast to the pleasure coursing through their body. Benrey gasps, no longer able to form proper sounds. It would almost be too much if it didn’t feel so  _ fucking _ good. Their head hangs limp as they get pounded. Moans growing increasingly distorted as Benrey practically chokes on the air rushing out of their lungs. The piercings keep dragging over their prostate, milking it for everything it’s worth. 

As the cock keeps shoving deep inside them it also keeps punching the air out of Benrey’s lungs. After a while they start feeling a bit light headed, the pace not letting them collect their breath for even a second. For a second it almost feels like they’re going to pass out. But just as they're about to tap out the giant behind them gives a grunt, pushes deep inside and pumps them full with what feels like a ridiculous amount of cum. Though it should be impossible, another orgasm dribbles out of Benrey’s dick at the sensation. 

When the man pulls out Benrey can feel the cum gush out of them; they’re ass too loose to hold anything inside. That’s a bummer, wanted to keep that.

Benrey flops back on their stomach as their legs are put down. Their mouth hangs open, panting with their tongue blissfully lolled out of their mouth. 

“Still ok?”

Benrey manages a shaky thumbs up before tapping the bench once. They can take some more, let them have a bit more please and thank you. One asscheek gets an affectionate pat before Benrey feels someone draw a heart, like a tramp stamp, on their lower back. Classic but still cute. 

“All yours.”

A new slightly nasally voice breaks the peace.

“God dammit why did I let you go before me!? Now they’re all loose.” 

The man with the deep voice shoots back a defiant “Fuck you.” in response.

“You two stop yer fighting or I’m ending this here and now.” 

The third voice has a slight southern drawl, like a cowboy. It’s gonna get Broke Back Mountain up in here. Benrey chuckles, they’re so funny.

“Can we turn you over darlin’? I reckon your back could use the rest.” The cowboy voice asks.

Benrey almost taps once by reflex before stopping themself to actually consider the question. The pros of getting to rest their neck and back a bit outweighs the cons of seeing some faces. Maybe they  _ should _ get to know their coworkers a bit more, besides the taste and feel of their dicks. 

One tap and two pairs of hands help flip Benrey over. Some extra towels are added to the pile under their neck so it can hang off the edge comfortably. Glancing up on the person who just turned them over they find a handsome face with a short stubble and dark hair. 

“You ok there darlin’?”

One tap. 

“Alright then. Open up for me.”

The new position makes it easy to slide straight into their throat without Benrey having to lift their head. 

The cock is thick, really making Benrey work their already tired jaw muscles. The guard fucking their throat is very gentle though, mindful of the girth and keeping a nice and slow pace. Very polite. Benrey repays the kindness by letting their tongue work along the shaft as much as possible. 

The guy who was mouthing off just now isn’t as polite however. Without any further ado he thrusts into Benrey, getting right to the fucking. 

“Hah! Big guy didn’t even stretch them that much, he ain’t shit as usual.”

“You know the rules.  _ You _ stay quiet during this or I’m takin’ you off the list.” The handsome guard gives the annoying buy a  _ look _ which promptly shuts him up. 

If Benrey hadn’t had a dick down their throat they would’ve also told the guy off. Something like ‘Guy with shrimp dick says what?’. Yeah that would’ve showed him.

The handsome cowboy doesn’t last as long as Benrey would have wanted. He gasps out a string of praises as Benrey swallows around the cum spurting down their throat. They give the cock a last lick before it slips from their lips. 

The man nods his head to Benrey’s cock, lying hard and leaking against their stomach. 

“You need any help with that?”

Fuck, it would be nice to cum again. They can probably manage at least one even if it’s probably gonna be dry. When Benrey opens their mouth to speak an extra hard thrust from the person fucking their ass forces a wet moan out of them instead. 

Back to tapping it is. 

One tap. Have a go on Benny’s dick pop please and thank you. 

No one is around to fill Benrey’s mouth this time around so they allow themself to look at the person currently fucking them. A scruffy looking dude in a lab coat with a greasy mullet and an eyepatch. What is this, talk like a pirate day? Laaaame. 

“You already came, why bother jerking them off? The slut’s probably gonna get off by the time I’m done with them. anyway” The scruffy looking one says as the handsome cowboy grips Benrey’s cock.

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up, horse face?”

The scienti scoffs but thankfully keeps his mouth closed, going back to fucking Benrey like he has something to prove. Which he has, because he hasn’t proved shit yet.

The combination of the strong yet gentle grip on Benrey’s over-sensitive cock and the pirate guy fucking them has Benrey cumming one last time. It’s just a full body shudder as their cock shoots blanks. Just as they expected, dry. It still feels amazing though and they gasp at the sensation, clamping down hard around the cock fucking them. 

They get a small kiss on the sensitive skin just where their hip meets their leg from the cowboy. He has an almost fond look on his face and Benrey finds themself hoping that they can be fucked by him as well. 

As the guard stands up to leave the pirate-looking idiot mutters something under his breath. Benrey can’t hear what has been said but it makes the handsome guard snap their head to look at the offending scientist. 

“Last strike, you’re out. I warned you.”

Rearing back the sweet guard gives the yar-har and a bottle of rum looking dude a hard slap on the ass. The impact has the idiot’s hips stuttering as he cums with a groan. Benrey can’t help but cackle at the mortified look on the guys face as retreats from the room. The cowboy chuckles along with Benrey and gives their stomach an affectionate pat.

“You alright darlin’?” 

Benrey nods, not sure that their voice would work after all the thoat fucking. They’re tired but very content at the moment.

“That’s good then. Hope I’ll get to use that pretty mouth of yours again some other time.”

With that he winks and saunters out, leaving Benrey alone in the locker room.

They wait for a moment to see if anyone else will enter but the door remains closed. Giving a deep sigh they let themself relax and bask in the afterglow. The exhaustion hits them when the dopamine of getting fucked runs out. It feels like they’ve run a marathon. Every single limb aches and even though they’ve been continuously fed water during the whole thing their throat still feels like sandpaper. Not to mention the state their stretched out and leaking ass is in. 

Best day ever.

The door opens and Benrey looks up, finding Jeffrem approaching them with another scientist in tow. This one is tall and lanky, looking very proper while wearing a propeller hat on their well combed hair. Thinking that it’s another participant to the orgy, Benrey gives three taps. They have reached the number of preferred cocks for one day. Gonna have to do some training before breaking this record.

“Don’t worry Benrey, this is Tommy. He helps out with...cleanup after these kinds of things.” 

Tommy looks over Benrey and then turns to Jeffrem, disapproval clear on his face.

“I wish you d-didn’t do these kinds of things in the- in the changing room. It must- their poor back must be all b-but broken by now.”

“M’ poggers bro’. Got dicked down good. 10/10 on IGN.” 

Their voice is barely a croak and Tommy hurries over, gently lifting their head as he puts a water bottler to their lips. Benrey drinks eagerly, the cool water like balm for their well fucked throat. 

“D-don’t worry, I’ll have you cleaned up faster than- than a mole rat cleans their oven.”

Benrey almost chokes on the water as he wheezes out a laugh. This dude is funny.

“Yo, before that. Uhh... Jeffrem, be a bro and take a pic of my sweet new tats.”

Benrey points a thumb towards their back where they guess most of their lovely notes are scribbled. Hopefully it’s permanent marker, would be cool. 

“Sure man. If you wanna have some pics taken next time around just give a heads up. Some of these dudes turn into pro photographers as soon as fucking is involved.”

Good to know. It seems like Benrey’s fap folder is gonna contain some self portraits from now on. 

Tommy has to help them stand up so Jeffrem can snap a few pictures of their back. When he’s done, Benrey looks through them while leaning against Tommy who gently wipes them down with a wet towel. 

There are  _ a lot  _ of tally marks on their ass and sprawling up their lower back. Despite everything Benrey’s cock twitches at the sight. Had they really taken that many in a row? There are also quite a few greetings and little thank you notes scribbles all over. Some playfully derogatory and some actually kinda sweet. It seems like the people in Black Mesa are a mixed bunch. On his hip he finds Josh's note. ‘ _ Thanks for the ride, let me return the favour sometime ;) _ ’

Benrey can’t help but to feel very accomplished in the light of all the praise. The feeling of having been a good hole for their coworkers makes a pleasant warmth spread in their chest. Tommy’s voice brings them out from their musings.

“I’m not g-going to clean off the- the markers. If you want to do this again you’ll- you’ll have to wait for them to wash off. It usually takes around a m-month or so.”

Betrayed by the permanent marker! How could it do this to Benrey?

“Boo! We hate this. Imma a big boy. Can handle myself, friend.”

Tommy gives them a smile that is much more affectionate than Benrey is prepared for from a person they just met. 

“Sure can but that’s how w-we do things around here. You c-can still do what you want with one or two at- at a time but no orgies until the markers clean off. And n-no rubbing alcohol or acetone allowed. Soap and water only. ”

“It’s to make sure that some over eager newbies don’t fuck themself half to death in their first 6 months.” Jeffrem gives Benrey a teasing wink and gets a raspberry blown at him in response. 

“You gonna miss my ass though. Primo location. It’s free real estate bro.”

“I mean I can still fuck you if you wanna.” Jeffrem laughs. 

“N-not for a week you won’t.” 

“Damn, that’s mean. Tommy home of phobic?”

“I have a h-husband, thank you very much.”

“Wow, for real? He ok with you feeling up naked dudes on the regular?”

“D-darnold and me are asexual. But we- we understand the need for aftercare.”

As Tommy talks he keeps up with the gentle strokes of the towel, not only cleaning Benrey off but also massaging their tired limbs, tense muscles and knots relaxing under the touch.

“Damn, kinda cool. You a big cool.” 

Benrey is getting sleepy. The soft feeling of cloth on their skin combined with the warmth of Tommy’s body against their back is slowly lulling them to sleep. Tommy laughs as he gently combs finger through Benrey’s hair, making their spine tingle pleasantly.

“We’ll get you to one of the- the overnight rooms. You’re in n-no condition to get back to the dorms tonight.”

Benrey barely manages to mumble out a ‘thanks’ before their head slumps back against Tommy’s shoulder, sleep slowly overtaking them. This has by far been the most exhausting ordeal of Benrey’s life. 

They can’t wait to do it again though.

  
  



End file.
